


All It Takes Is You and Me (And Some Snow)

by melodicchaos



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, i love my funky lesbians, this is sweet I love them, who just build snowmen and have snowball fights, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: This is for the prom discord’s secret Santa! Hope you enjoy, Gina!On a snow day, Emma and Alyssa decide to go out into the wintery weather and take advantage of the snow. However, playfulness always seems to get the best of them





	All It Takes Is You and Me (And Some Snow)

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this was for the prom discord’s secret Santa, so I hope everyone and my secret Santa enjoyed!

Snow days were the best, in Emma’s opinion. 

Sure, you had to make them up later in the school year, when the whole school was boiling hot and there was no air conditioning, but snow days were a random day in the middle of the week off school to sleep in, or do that homework assignment, or just do nothing. Best of all, snow days meant Emma could stay in her pajamas all day, and when she did actually feel like going outside, the whole world around her was blanketed in a wintery coating of fresh white snow. 

It was around nine thirty in the morning when Emma finally pulled herself out of bed and went into the kitchen to make herself some coffee and breakfast. Just as the toast popped out of the toaster, a sharp knock came upon the Nolan front door, causing the teen to jump and drop her butter-covered knife on the floor. 

“I’ve got the door, Grandma!” she called, rushing to the door, only to be greeted by the clearly cold —judging by her flushed cheeks — yet smiling face of Alyssa Greene. “Alyssa? What are you doing here? Did you—did you walk here?” Emma questioned, opening the door a bit wider to let Alyssa inside. 

Alyssa quickly peeled off her jacket and the pom-pom hat on her head, as well as removing her boots. “My mom had to work today, so I would have been alone in the house all day, so I came to see you. And yeah...I did walk. But it isn’t that far, and I’m not that cold,” she objected. “The snow is good snow for building snowmen and stuff, we should go do that after my socks dry a bit,” Alyssa laughed quietly. 

Emma shrugged, glancing over at the kitchen. “I just finished making myself breakfast. Can I eat first? And drink my coffee?” 

“Yeah! I’ll make myself tea, too, if you don’t mind. My fingers are a little cold, and a warm mug might help,” the darker haired girl leaned back on her heels a bit, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans. Emma took Alyssa’s hands into her own, rubbing them in order to warm them up. “That works too.”

“Let’s go get those warm drinks, and I’ll eat. Then we can go build a snowman or something.”

Within a matter of fifteen minutes, the two girls were finished up and headed outside into the bitter cold. Wrapped up in their coats, hats, and mittens, Emma and Alyssa began the construction on their simple snowman. Emma went to work on rolling the snow for the bottom half, while Alyssa built the top two pieces and searched the Nolan yard for sticks and rocks for the snowman’s eyes, mouth and arms. The snowman came together before the girls knew it, a short and stocky thing with awkwardly mismatched eyes and arms, along with one arm that was shorter than the other. Alyssa quickly removed her mittens and placed them on the stick arms, as well as Emma with her hat. Just as Alyssa had stepped back to admire the work they had completed, smack! Ice cold snow down her back. She whipped around, only to see Emma grinning wickedly. 

“Emma!” Alyssa cried, pulling on her mittens from the snowman, although they were wet with snow and nearly impossible to pull on. “I’m going to get you for that!” 

“I’d like to see you try!” Emma laughed, only to be pelted in the face with a snowball. It was Alyssa’s turn to laugh, paired with a bright smile. The half-attempt at a snowball carried on for another half hour, resulting in both girls being covered in snow from head to toe when everything was said and done. Emma pulled Alyssa in closer, brushing some snow from her face. 

“There. That’s a bit better, yeah?” Emma smiled, before standing on her toes slightly to kiss Alyssa tenderly. 

“Yeah,” Alyssa nodded. “But I’m freezing, so let’s go inside.”

Emma scoffed, rolling her eyes playfully. “It’s not even that cold, ‘Lys. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Your lips are turning blue, Em! Come on, let’s go inside.”

The young couple shuffled inside, quickly being welcomed into the warmth of the Nolan home as they removed their snow-caked boots, jackets, and shook off any excess snow on their clothes before Emma made her way to the kitchen. Two mugs were pulled down from the cabinet, as well as a few packets of hot chocolate. As the hot water boiled on the stove, Emma fumbled around in the fridge, before pulling out a can of whip cream and a bottle of chocolate sauce, all the while Alyssa had perched herself on one of the counter stools, watching her girlfriend patiently. After a few minutes, a steaming cup of hot chocolate was placed in front of the brunette, topped with a mountain of whip cream and chocolate sauce. 

“Thank you,” Alyssa smiled, as Emma sat down next to her. “Much better now, right?” 

“Warmer,” Emma nodded, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. “Ah, Shit!” she muttered. 

“It’s hot chocolate, it’s going to be hot!” Alyssa laughed. “I’ll kiss it better,” she murmured, pressing her lips against Emma’s for only a couple moments. 

“Mm...chocolate,” Alyssa whispered, only pulling away to answer her phone. She scrambled to gather her things — throwing on her coat, shoving on her boots and hat, et cetera. “My mom’s almost done at work. I have to go. Love you,” she called. And then she was gone, before Emma could even say ‘I love you’ back. 

Gone as quick as she came, just as always. Emma looked out at the snowman in the yard, smiling as she took a second sip of hot chocolate, drinking this one with ease. 

 

“Who built the adorable snowman out front?” Grandma Nolan questioned later that night at dinner. “And why’s your truck more covered in snow in some places rather than others?”

“Alyssa and I built the snowman,” Emma shrugged. “And I’m not sure. Maybe some kids decided to throw snowballs at it. It was good snow for it, and I’m sure my truck didn’t even feel it,” she added, though the gleam in her eye seemed to tell the whole story.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos aren’t necessary, but are appreciated as always!


End file.
